


Panda Print Apartment Key

by DinoGlitter



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Humor, Lio gets thirsty, M/M, Moving In Together, Oblivious Galo, Secret Santa, galo is a himbo, liogalo secret santa, mad burnish is a bike shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoGlitter/pseuds/DinoGlitter
Summary: My LioGalo Secret Santa gift.  I did my own little rendition of  The 12 Days of Christmas but with a Promare AU!  My gift is for the lovely Fue (dancelordzuko) on twitter!  I hope you like it!  I had a lot of fun writing this!
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 20





	1. A Panda Print Apartment Key

This was it! Today was the day Galo would ask him ‘The Question’. He spent over an hour giving himself a pep talk in the bathroom mirror. Would he say no? Would he gently turn him down or laugh it off? 

“Ah shit.” Galo huffed shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

Maybe this idea was a mistake. Maybe he should just forget the thought of ever wanting to ask. Maybe he should just go home, tell Lio he was sick, and then wallow in a gallon of Chunky Monkey. This was stupid! 

“You alright Galo?” The smooth voice slithered into his ear, abruptly ending his existential crisis.

“Screw this.” Galo growled to himself before turning to the lean leather-clad form of his boyfriend of 1 year. 

He shoved his hand into his front pocket and thrust the item he removed into Lio’s hand. Lio gazed down confused. In his hand was a hot pink key covered in tiny neon green pandas.

“LIO WILL YOU MOVE IN WITH ME!” Galo shouted startling several people on the street.

Lio glanced up from the key to see his boyfriend bent in half, hands clasped together, and avoiding his gaze. Lio glanced back at the key and a smile slowly bloomed on his face. The shorter male reached down to grasp his boyfriend’s chin and forced him to meet his gaze.

“Of course I will.” Lio told him softly. “I would never say no to you…idiot.”

Galo stared for a moment as if his brain was trying to catch up to the words spoken. When It seemed like he caught on he beamed, quickly dragging the small male into a tight hug. A cheerful booming laugh rushed from his lips. He was beyond excited. Lio hummed gently rubbing the bigger male’s side. A soft chuckle spilled from his lips. Galo’s happiness was always infectious.


	2. Blue Leather Gloves

Lio never asks him for anything. Occasionally he might request to cuddle or if Galo wanted to bathe with him. But never has Lio asked for anything material. It frustrated Galo at times. He wanted to buy Lio things he might want and not just things Galo thinks he might like. Luckily today he finally saw his opportunity. Lio was on his phone complaining to Meis about his riding gloves falling into disrepair. Galo would obviously have to get him new ones!

That train of thought led to Galo rushing from the apartment and toward the closest boutique that sold leather clothing. Of course, he barely noticed that the shop was primarily for S & M fashion. He ran to the register and slammed his hands on the counter startling the poor employee. 

“My boyfriend needs gloves.” Galo gasped out between breaths.

The bewildered worker nodded and lead Galo through the store to a display case filled with gloves of varying materials and styles. 

“What sort of person is your partner if you don’t mind me asking?” The worker questioned.

“He fixes and paints bikes for a living. He only wears black with pops of color. He takes the reigns in most situations and despite his size, he dominates them.” Galo said thoughtfully unaware of the question’s actual nature.

The employee nodded in understanding as they gazed over the shelves. They reached up to the top shelf pulling down a pair of wrist-length cyan gloves. 

“These are both fashionable and practical. They cover the fingers, but not the thumb.”

Galo eyed them for a few moments before grinning at the attendant with a thumbs up.

“Bag ‘em up!” 

Lio eyed his boyfriend in confusion as he entered the front door.

“Where did you go?” Lio asked standing from his seat to greet him.

“Got you a gift!”

Lio glanced at the bag Galo held out and flushed upon reading the label.

“What...did you get?” 

“Open it!” Galo exclaimed with the enthusiasm of a puppy.

Lio opened the bag cautiously and shifted the tissue paper around until he spotted the gloves within.

“Oh Galo.” Lio cooed pulling the taller down into a slow kiss. “I love them.”

Galo gave a fist pump before kissing Lio’s head.

“I’m glad babe.”


	3. Flame Hairpins

Galo could never resist a good clearance sale. There was always something exciting about rummaging through bargains and finding a treasure within. This time it was one of the few remaining boxes of Halloween related items. Galo shifted through the tiny mound of fake teeth and clown makeup packs until he came across something that made him pause. It was a set of plastic hair clips. They held pink and blue rhinestones set in the shape of flames. It reminded Galo of the paint job on one of Lio’s motorcycles. He instantly snatched them up with a huge grin. Lio would love these. Galo could imagine his pretty boyfriend delicately clipping back his bangs and smiling so sweetly. A flush of red stretched across his cheeks at the thought. He needed to make that daydream a reality. He rushed to the registers, completely forgetting to buy the groceries he actually came in for. 


	4. A Box of Sour Nerds

Cherry Lemonade Nerds. Lio’s favorite candy. And some kid was eyeing up the last box. OH. HELL. NO. He caught the kid’s eye and saw them narrow at his gaze. This kid wasn’t a pushover and Galo wasn’t going to give that candy up without a fight. Galo rushed forward and quickly snatched up the candy before the child’s little legs could make it. The little boy glares up at Gallo before holding out his hand. 

“Give it.” The kid demanded.

“No way brat, you lost fair and square.” Galo informed smugly. 

“I’ll tell my mom on you.” The kid seethed.

“Oh yeah?” Galo smirked. “I’ll just tell my boyfriend on you.”

The kid gave Galo a deadpan stare before sticking out his tongue.

“You’re just a loser, I bet your boyfriend is just as lame as you are.” The kid taunted.

“No way!” Galo yelled in extreme offense. “Lio is a trillion times cooler than anyone anywhere ever!”

“Nuh uh.” The kid refuted

“Yeah huh!” Galo yelled back.

“Nuh uh!” The kid shouted drawing attention to the two.

Their exchange got louder and louder until finally, the clearing of a throat caused both to halt in their fight. Lio stood at the end of the aisle with an unimpressed look on his face. A woman beside him, who looked very similar to the child, looked as if she didn’t know whether to laugh or scold them both. 

“Galo we are leaving. I believe you have proven your real age enough today.” Lio said in a tone that left no room for a fight. 

“Jun what have I told you about picking fights with adults?” The mother chastised the boy.

“But mom!” The kid whined. “He’s just some himbo, and he took the candy I wanted.”

Galo gripped the candy box confused as Lio gripped his arm and tugged him toward the front of the store. He turned to his lover with questioning wide eyes. 

“What’s a himbo?”

Lio snorted out a laugh.

“Don’t worry your pretty head over it, sweetheart.”

Galo beamed holding out the box of nerds. Lio smiled accepting it before kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. 


	5. Pink Engagement Ring

It cost him 2 paychecks and a month of eating only instant ramen, but he did it. He bought the ring. Galo had seen it in passing one day and was drawn to its pink hue. The marble-sized pearl shined like the pink of his sweet lover’s eyes. The rose gold band stretched up to curl around its base in the shape of a lotus with small diamonds dotting its petals. It was elegant and beautiful just like Lio. Immediately after that thought, Galo ran into the jewelry store to put the ring on hold.

A month later and he left the store with a tiny bag in hand containing the key to his possible future. He knew Lio wasn’t fond of huge romantic gestures so the proposal would need to be in a small intimate setting. Galo called the bike shop and got Guiera and Meis to distract Lio while he set up the apartment for the night. A few candles here, a few surfaces covered in rose petals and chocolate there; and the centerpiece of it all, a large banner on their living room wall that Galo painted himself. 

The fireman grinned at his handiwork but was startled out of his self-praise by the jingle of keys. Galo ran to snatch the ring box and then rushed into place just as Lio entered their apartment. Lio shut the door behind him and looked around the candlelit room in confusion.

“Did the power go out?” He asked after taking off his boots and moving to peck the underside of Galo’s jaw. 

“No.” Galo gulped feeling nervous about what he intended to do.

Lio took another look around noticing the flower petals. A soft smile bloomed on his face as the shorter reached up to wrap around Galo’s shoulders. 

“This is fairly romantic.” Lio hummed lifting up on his tiptoes to be eye level with his larger partner’s lips. “Did you have something planned for me love?”

Galo nodded shifting anxiously in Lio’s arms. He pulled the box from his pocket and lifted it to meet the other’s gaze. He popped it open to reveal the ring inside. Lio’s gaze shifted to the ring and his eyes widened.

“Galo?”

“Will you be my husband Lio? I promise I'll be the best husband ever, and I'll never make you cry, or be messy, or be late for a date, or yell at our kids, or…”

Galo was cut off by a fierce kiss and the feel of warm tears on his face. Lio was kissing him and crying. Oh shit Lio is crying! Galo jerked back, dropping the box to cup his lover’s cheeks with fear in his eyes.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry Lio! I didn’t mean to make you cry baby! I literally just swore I wasn’t going to do that!” Galo freaked as he wiped away the tears.

Lio gave the man a large grin and laughed at Galo’s efforts to dry his tears.

“You idiot.” Lio beamed drawing Galo into another kiss. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Galo laughed picking Lio up by the back of his thighs and crushing the lithe male to his chest. Tears pricked the edge of his lashes as he joined Lio in his crying. The feeling was so overwhelming. They were getting married. They were going to grow old with each other. Lio wanted to wear his ring. 

At that thought Galo paused. Oh shit the ring! Galo scrambled out of the hug and fell to his knees to look for the dropped ring box. He let out a sigh of relief as he found it just under the coffee table. He grabbed the box and removed the ring only to replace it on Lio’s hand. Lio gazed down at the pink pearl with besotted eyes.

“I love you Galo.” He breathed smiling at the engagement ring.

“I love you too.” Galo grinned eyeing the ring with pride. 


	6. Fireman Roleplaying

“Help! Help! Oh, won’t a big strapping young firefighter come save me from this blaze?!” Lio called out overdramatically from his place on the couch. “I’d be ever so grateful and would do anything as a thank you.”

The cries for help turned into purrs with promises. Galo quickly rushed into the room in one of his spare uniforms. A huge grin stretched across his face at the sight of his love sprawled over their living room sofa.

“Have no fear beautiful citizen for I will save you from these flames!” Galo grinned.

Lio looked up at his fiance as a smirk stretched across his lips.

“No no no my sweet fireman. It is not flames that cause this heat.” Lio said coquettishly. “It is the need for body to body contact.”

Galo blushed shifting nervously on his feet.

“Why don’t you cool off these flames with your hose pretty Mr. Fireman?” Lio cooed.

Galo completely forgot to stay in character after that.


	7. Downton Abbey Binging

Galo stared ahead with a blank face. This should have been prime romantic time, but all Galo could feel was confusion. Lio suggested their weekly binge night when he first moved in. The couple alternated between each other’s favorite shows every week and for the most part, had a great time. Last week was Galo’s choice and saw the pair watching Ultraman. This week Lio had chosen Downton Abbey. Galo had no idea what the show was about and they were already on the 5th episode. The firefighter glanced down at his boyfriend, who snuggled up under Galo’s arm the second he sat down, who giggled at every sassy quip from the posh family. He couldn’t help but smile at the grin on Lio’s face. Galo turned back to the TV with a determined gleam in his eyes. He would try to understand this show...for his boyfriend. Galo gave a fist pump before fully immersing himself in the British drama. Lio glanced up at him with a fond smile. Galo was always so dedicated to learning about anything that made Lio happy.


	8. Boba Milk Tea Drinking

It was a sunny afternoon and Galo was beaming as he jogged down the street juggling 4 large clear to go cups filled with his lover’s lifeblood. His grin grew even wider as he reached the bike shop with a large neon sign that read ‘Mad Burnish’ surrounded by pink flames. Heavy metal was blasting through the building as Galo entered through one of the garage doors. It cut off abruptly startling Galo as he looked around for his waif of a fiance.

“Guiera turn that back on!” A voice, no doubt belonging to Meis, shouted from the spray room.

“Hell no, it’s my hour!” Guiera yelled back. “I wanna listen to Sheppard!”

“Nobody wants to hear that shit!” Meis snapped stepping into view as he glared at the glass separating the main garage from the office.

“Eat me babe.” Guiera smirked sticking out his tongue.

Meis growled about to go strangle his boyfriend when Lio’s cool falsetto breached the tension.

“Calm down Meis. It’s his turn. You can put your metal back on at 3.”

Meis scoffed turning toward Galo and raising a brow in question.

Galo glanced down where the voice came from and smiled seeing the thin legs poking out from under the side carriage of a 3 wheeler. He made his way over handing Meis a cup filled with iced matcha tea on the way. Meis nodded at him in thanks before turning back to finish up the paint job.

“Lio.” Galo called pulling the pastel pink drink from the tray he carried.

Lio rolled from under the bike to be greeted with his favorite drink. His eyes widened as the shorter male lurched forward grasping the cup and taking a big gulp of pink hibiscus tea with passionfruit jelly boba. Lio reached up with his free hand grasping the collar of Galo’s shirt and dragging his boyfriend into a deep tea flavored kiss.

“Thank you darling.” Lio purred taking another sip of his drink as he eyed Galo’s flushed cheeks.

“BOBA!” Gueira screeched interrupting the moment as he charged from the office.

Lio rolled his eyes and continued to revel in his tea not bothering to help as his co-worker attacked Galo for one of the remaining cups.


	9. Hearing Galo's Singing

It was by chance Lio heard the serenading purr coming from the bathroom. He paused in his steps and leaned closer to the door. He could still hear it softly. Galo was singing. Lio slowly turned the doorknob and cracked the door to better hear the words.

“Round and round the planets revolve around the sun

And we always seek after love and peace, forevermore

Growing, growing, Woah baby, we can work it out

Look up at the sky, every heart is shining on today”

Lio smiled leaning through the door to watch his fiance playing with the multicolored bubbles in the bath. He never knew Galo could sing so sweetly. It was slightly off-key, but it was no less endearing.

Galo glanced up from his bath and nearly screamed in shock at the sight of Lio leaning through the bathroom door.

“Babe?” He choked out, voice cracking as if he was going through puberty again.

“I didn’t want anything.” Lio smiled serenely. “Just following your siren song.”

“Oh, ok.” Galo nodded as he watched Lio’s form retreat. 

The blue-haired male then paused as Lio’s words played over in his mind and a furious blush covered his cheeks. Lio really liked his singing? That thought alone caused Galo’s blush to deepen before he sank into his bubbles to hide.


	10. Playful Housekeeping

At the sound of keys jingling Galo hurried into position in the living room. He picked up the cheap feather duster he found and adjusted the little white hat on his head. When the door clicked open Galo bent over at the waist and pretended to dust the coffee table before him. 

Shuffling was heard as Lio was putting away his shoes to slip on his house slippers. Galo knew Lio had entered the room when the sound of a bag dropping sounded from behind him. Galo stood up straight and turned to smile at his fiance innocently.

Lio’s eyes drank in the sight of the tight, possibly 2 sizes too small, fluffy french maid dress that barely covered his manly bits. It definitely didn’t cover his ass. Lio’s heavy breathing could attest to that. Galo could feel Lio’s hunger manifest as his eyes continued to rake across his form from the thick muscles of his thighs to his solid biceps. The smaller of the pair took slow and prowling steps forward removing his gloves and unzipping his riding jacket as he moved.

“Bed. Now.” Lio growled stopping before Galo, barely leaving an inch of space between them. 

Lio gripped the hem of the frilly dress pushing it up to trail slender calloused fingers along Galo’s skin. 

“Leave the dress.” 

Galo shivered at the heated words. His knees trembling at the thought of what was to come.

“Yes, Master.” Galo gasped breathily. 


	11. Late Night Session Skyping

“I’m sure they are both making out in their hotel room as we speak. You know those two can’t stay mad at one another for long. A spat over which bike to bring for the show is nothing.” Galo smiled softly as he watched his boyfriend move around his hotel room getting dressed for the day. 

“I am so sorry if I woke you. It’s just that they were being insufferable for the whole plane ride.” Lio apologized as he pulled on a plain black v-neck and settled before the webcam.

“Don’t apologize for that Lio. Talking with you will always come first on my priorities list.” Galo hummed propping up his chin with his fist as he gazed lovingly at his fiance. “Even if we aren’t physically face to face I still want to see you.”

Lio blushed and smiled sweetly at the man on his screen.

“I love you.” Lio breathed.

“I love you too Lio.” Galo grinned. “Hurry home.”

“I will.” Lio smiled back blowing the camera a kiss.

Galo faked catching it and pressing it to his heart with a soft gaze before quickly returning it. Lio repeated the gesture with just as much love in his eye.


	12. A Happy Homecoming

Galo was waiting. He would always be waiting when Lio was concerned. Never in his life has he ever felt such a deep love for another person. Lio was and still is the most beautiful and fascinating being that Galo ever set eyes on. That is why he waits, holding up a crudely drawn welcome home sign, for Lio to return. 

He sees Guiera and his ridiculous mess of hair first, followed closely by Meis who reached out to grasp the other’s hand to keep him from running off. Just behind them donning what could only be one of Galo’s shirts over a pair of leggings. A large pair of sunglasses hid the smaller’s eye, but the pause in his steps and that fact that he was facing Galo proved Lio had spotted him. Galo grinned setting aside his sign in anticipation. He didn’t have to wait long. Lio dropped his bag and ran towards Galo. He jumped managing to wrap all of his limbs around his fiance. Tears pricked the shorter’s eyes as he pecked Galo’s lips before snuggling into his chest. 

“Lio.” Galo sighed softly kissing the light green head beneath his chin. “Welcome home babe.”

“Why don’t you two get a room!” Guiera yelled at the couple only to receive a whack to the head from Meis.

“Shut up and let them have their moment idiot.”

Guiera pouted at his boyfriend’s mistreatment before he whined.

“They never let us have a moment.”

“Our moments are not G rated.” Meis quipped settling down on a nearby bench. “Besides, we can always heckle them at the wedding.”

Guiera grinned rushing to the bluette’s side.

“You’re so smart baby.” Guiera fawned leaning on the other’s shoulder.

“I know.” Meis smirked as they watched the happy couple hug as if it would be their last.

This was a new beginning for them and they wanted to savor every moment of it. 


End file.
